


The Silver Lining

by the_author_at_221B



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Space Dorks, That's really all I have to say.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/pseuds/the_author_at_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Doctor, I do not understand."</p>
<p>"I don’t see what there is to misunderstand! I’m telling you, you pointy-eared bastard, I’m stuck!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Lining

"Doctor, I do not understand."

"I don’t see what there is to misunderstand, I’m telling you, you pointy-eared bastard, I’m stuck!"

Spock gave a long suffering sigh from outside the Doctor’s quarters. 

"You simply must hurry up."

"Kinda hard to do that when you’re stuck in a goddamn shirt!" Spock heard fabric rustling and stumbling as Leonard slammed into a wall. "Why are all these outfits so damn tight?”

Spock crossed his arms and leaned against the door. “The Captain has requested that we don earth Renaissance type clothing. This type of clothing is, normally, form-fitting.”

"There’s a fine line between form-fitting and too damn tight. This shirt crosses it. I can’t - ah -JESUS!" More stumbling was heard from inside.

"Is everything alright, Doctor?" Spock hummed. Clearly, he was enjoying this.

"Yes, everything is goddamn peachy over here. I’m stuck in a shirt three sizes to small, I’ve subbed my foot on this wall about six times and I’m slowly loosing feeling in my right arm! Everything’s fine!” 

"That previous statement is illogical, you cannot list off your ailments and then claim that you are fine."

A thud could be heard as Leonard knocked his head on the wall in defeat.

"Unbelievable."

"The only logical conclusion would be for you to open this door and let me help you, as the Captain has indeed given us a time frame."

"No, I will certainly not! You’ll use this as blackmail material for the rest of your life, you hobgoblin!"

"Blackmail is illogical."

"Illogical, my ass."

"That statement is illogical, as -"

"Zip it, Spock."

"If you would not have me help you, what do you propose Doctor? We beam down to the planet below with you tangled up in a shirt?"

"No, I- Damnit, fine." There were more sounds of struggling, "I can’t find the keypad to open the door." Leonard sighed.

"Is your vision impaired?" Spock asked, confused. 

"Yes, I, damnit the shirt stuck over my head, with my arms in it. I - hold on." After much banging around, the door finally opened. And Spock was struck with a most, intriguing sight. 

Leonard was in some very form fitting pants, to start. Yes, they were tight on Spock as well, but it seemed more…pronounced with the Doctor. His hands were above his head, tangled up in the shirt he was supposed to be wearing. His torso was almost fully exposed, taught muscles visible to Spock. 

Spock gave a smile of fondness. “Ashayam,” he mumbled. 

Leonard gave a huff of laughter. “I didn’t mean to.”

"I know." Spock leaned over and grabbed hold of the shirt, starting to pull.

"Ah, damnit! Don’t do that, that hurts!"

"You have to get out of this."

"I know but- argh!" he yelped as Spock pulled again. After much yanking, and grousing from Leonard, the shirt was finally torn free.

"Oh, God. That was terrible."

"Agreed," Spock replied as he threw the shirt in the incinerator, while programming the replicator to make a shirt, a bit bigger this time. 

He turned to look at the doctor again. Leonard was facing away from Spock, completely shirtless, and still wearing tight pants.

Illogical as it was, Spock shuffled in behind the doctor and started gently kissing his neck.

Leonard laughed and swatted him away, turning around. “Thought we were low on time!”

Spock just smiled softly. and touched their fingers and lips together at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you much for reading! As always, comments, criticism, and kudos are always much appreciated.
> 
> This was written for a prompt sent into me moonjade65-
> 
> "Spock and Bones get into an awkward argument; whether it's Sponse-y or not it up to you. uvu"
> 
> So, here you are!
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and my tumblr is below in case any of you are interested!
> 
> http://spockisgaypassiton.tumblr.com/


End file.
